It is generally known to control certain types of actuators using pressurized fluid. As one specific example, it is generally known to control friction devices, e.g., clutches, in automatic transmissions using pressurized fluid. It is desirable in such applications to transfer fluid from one or more points in or into an apparatus or system to one or more other points in such an apparatus or system. It is further desirable to axially transfer such fluids in an apparatus or system along an elongated path to a plurality of components of the apparatus or system.